


Possessions

by deanieweaniewrites



Series: Hold Me Tighter [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Collars, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Dean always knew Castiel was a little possessive, but tonight he wants to push it and see what he can get out of it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hold Me Tighter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to QueenMaire for the awesome suggestions!

Dean loved going to the club with Castiel. There was music, people, and fun things to do. They were usually viewers rather than performers. They had talked about doing a public scene soon, but not yet. Castiel seemed to have some hang ups about it, which Dean respected. 

One night, they had come to the club to observe again. Dean always loved to wear a full set of lingerie. It made him feel good when several pairs of eyes were on him. That night, he was in all white. His white panties matched his white garters and stockings. He felt good in them, and could even say he felt pretty. 

The feeling was maximized at the club, where everyone was looking at him. He laid across the couch next to Castiel, seductively posed. He relished in every long stare he got, his stomach warming up at the idea. He longed for the day that Castiel would want to do a public scene. He promised that they would soon, so hopefully that time would come shortly. 

Dean started to notice that no one was coming up to them. Usually, if someone stared at him, they’d come up to compliment him or ask if they were into sharing. The answer to that was no, but it was still nice when people asked. Dean shifted how he was sitting. Castiel’s arm was around his waist, a hand on his thigh. Dean looked around the room and spotted someone staring at him. He grinned and winked at the man. 

Finally, he started approaching them. Dean waited for him to get closer, his body warm with arousal from the staring. Then the man stopped, and walked away. Dean frowned, but then noticed Castiel’s hand going a little tight on his thigh. He looked back at his boyfriend and saw a possessive glare on his face. Holy shit, Cas was getting possessive, this was perfect. 

Dean knew that Castiel was a little possessive. He never stopped touching Dean or holding him when they were here. He kept him away from the creeps, which was always nice. Dean liked it when people stared at him, but he decided just then that Castiel being possessive of him was way hotter. 

He had to provoke him more. He didn’t want to actually upset Castiel, not at all, but he wanted to see how deep this ran. Maybe he’d get some really hot sex out of it. That would be awesome. 

Dean looked around the room for a target. He spotted a man about their age, who quickly looked away when Dean saw him. Perfect. He stared back at him until the man looked their way again. Dean winked and gave a slight tilt of his head, beckoning the man to come closer. He let his legs fall further apart and his head fell to the side slightly. He knew how to put on a pretty show. 

The man slowly started walking over to them, looking Dean up and down. As he got closer, Dean locked his eyes on him. 

Castiel’s hand tightened hard on Dean’s thigh as the man got closer. Despite whatever Castiel was doing, the man walked all the way to them. 

“Your lingerie is gorgeous.”

Dean hummed. “Thanks.”

The man looked at Castiel, whose other hand held Dean’s shoulder now. “I’m guessing you two aren’t into sharing?”

Castiel shook his head. “No.” His voice was somehow even lower than usual. 

“Alright, no problem.” The man gave a small wave and left them. 

Dean turned around and sat on his knees next to Castiel. “You’re possessive tonight.”

“And you’re trying to provoke me.”

Dean chuckled. “I think it’s hot.”

Castiel raised a brow. “Brat.”

Dean grinned and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “I do it out of love.”

“I know, my love.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead. “That doesn’t mean you won’t still get punished for it.”

Dean spread his knees apart a bit and scanned the room again. He spotted someone and grinned, sticking his ass out as much as he could from where he was sitting. 

“Dean…” There was the warning. 

Dean didn’t care. He was in a bratty mood tonight. “I’m not even doing anything.”

Castiel swatted Dean on the ass. “I can clearly see you sticking your ass out. Last chance.” 

“Or what? Will you show everyone that I’m yours?” Dean turned and winked at the guy he saw. 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist. “You wanted a public scene, didn’t you?”

Dean turned back to Castiel and nodded quickly. 

“Then everyone can watch me tan your hide for being a brat.” Castiel stood up from the couch and surveyed the room. There was a free spanking bench near one of the stages. “Come on.” 

Dean’s eyes widened a bit. This was more than he had bargained for, but he supposed he couldn’t complain. He had been hoping that Castiel would fuck him in front of everyone, but maybe that was too much to ask right now. “I-I thought-”

“You thought I’d bend you over and fuck you for that? As if I’d reward you for your behavior tonight. You’ll be lucky if I let you come tonight.”

Dean whined as they reached the spanking bench. Eyes were definitely on them now, and it made Dean feel hot. “Cas…”

“Are you safewording, or are you being a brat?” Castiel paused, his grip softening. Ever the careful and dutiful Dom…

“Green.” Dean pouted. 

“Good. Then lay down here.” Castiel guided Dean to the bench and bent him over it. He fastened the straps around Dean’s waist, chest, and thighs. He skipped the ones that bound Dean’s arms to the sides of his body, remembering that Dean had a poor reaction to being bound like that before. Instead, he took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket, the ones he had kept there just in case, and handcuffed Dean’s hands behind his back.

Dean stared at the crowd as he was tied down. There were at least a dozen people who had turned their attention to them. He squirmed a bit to test the bonds, finding himself completely pinned down. It made his face and stomach heat up with arousal. “They’re all looking at me now.”

Castiel hummed. “Good, they’ll know that you’ve been a brat, and that you’re mine.”

Dean grinned to himself, closing his eyes briefly. He heard Castiel moving, but nothing had happened yet. Just as he opened his eyes, Castiel’s hand came down hard. Dean yelled in surprise, craning his neck to look back at Castiel

Before he could say anything, he got spanked again. No warm-up today, he supposed. Castiel was going hard, and Dean knew that he was going to be sore in the morning. He looked out into the crowd again, and more people had turned to watch. Everyone kept a respectful distance, but they certainly had an audience. 

Dean was already pretty loud during spankings, but in a scenario like this, he was extra loud. He could still hear himself over the music and the crowd. Groans and shouts fell from his lips as his ass was painted cherry red. 

“You are mine, Dean, and mine alone. Even when Benny comes over to Dom with us, you’re still mine. No one here can change that. You’re mine to torture, please, and love.” Castiel interjected words with slaps to Dean’s ass and the backs of his thighs. It was clear he wanted Dean to feel this spanking for days. 

Dean wailed and tugged on the handcuffs. “Fuck!” He blinked as his eyes started to feel wet. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, and he hid his face.

“Oh, look who’s shy now. Look at the crowd you’ve drawn in. They all want you, but they can’t have you. Why is that?”

Dean looked back out at the crowd, his bottom lip trembling slightly. “B-because I’m yours.”

Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s ass. “That’s right. Tell me who you belong to.”

Dean whined and turned his face away again. He yelped when he was slapped again and looked back at the crowd. “I-I belong to Castiel.”

“Good boy.” Castiel stepped away from behind Dean and moved in front of his face. He gently wiped away his tears. “Color?”

Dean sniffled. “Green, sir.”

“You’re doing so good for me. Do you think you could stay here a little longer for me? The spanking is over, you’ve had enough.”

Dean nodded. “I can.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek before standing back up. He moved to Dean’s side, facing the crowd. He rubbed Dean’s back while he stood there, surveying the crowd himself.

Dean hung his head and took a few minutes to catch his breath and calm down. Once he was ready, he pulled his head back up. He noticed that someone was walking up to them without turning away. Dean tried to get a good look at him, and he looked oddly familiar. 

“Victor, I didn’t know you were here tonight.” Castiel’s voice was happy, which Dean didn’t expect right now. 

“I haven’t seen you here in awhile, buddy. How’s it been?”

“Good, it’s been really good.”

“Hm, who’s this?”

“This is my boyfriend, Dean.”

Dean craned his neck to try and look up. He finally saw the face of the man and knew exactly who he was. He was Castiel’s long-time friend and from what Dean knew, BDSM mentor, Victor. He waved a bit with one of his cuffed hands. 

“Oh, it is. Hey, Dean.”

“Hi.”

Victor looked back at Castiel. “You guys are coming up on six months, right?”

“Just past six months, actually.”

“Damn, has it really been that long?” Victor crossed his arms. “It’s great to finally see you two as a couple. You look great together, especially during that short scene.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Come see me more often, Castiel. Bring Dean along too. See you around.”

“I will. See you around.”

Dean waited for Victor to walk away before letting his head hang again. He was in a pretty good subspace right now. His body felt warm, and his ass stung. His arms were starting to get a bit sore from being bound behind his back, though. He rolled his shoulders with a groan. 

“Here, let’s get you out of this.” Castiel popped open the cuffs and let Dean’s arms hang. He undid every strap and rubbed the skin underneath each one. 

Dean sat up slowly and let Castiel help him up. Club staff was right behind them to wipe everything down, so they moved out of the way quickly. 

Castiel led them back to one of the couches and sat down with Dean curled up in his lap. “How do you feel?”

Dean hummed. “Sore and horny.”

Castiel chuckled. “Are you now? How come?”

“You expect me to get my ass beat in front of a crowd and not get horny? Do you even know me?”

“I see you’re still a little sassy.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Dean grinned and kissed Castiel’s nose. 

“How do you feel about going home?”

“Are we going to sleep when we get home?”

Castiel shook his head. “I have plans.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, let’s go home.” He stood up out of Castiel’s lap and walked gingerly to the lockers. He unlocked his locker and took his clothes out, carefully dressing himself. He was glad he chose sweatpants and a sweatshirt tonight, because jeans would have been hell on his tender ass. 

They had gotten into the habit of taking Castiel’s car to the club so that he was always the one driving back. Dean was close to the point of letting Castiel drive the impala, but not quite. Castiel had driven it once, on the first night they actually met in the club. Dean didn’t mind it then. Castiel was just trying to get him home safely and knew Dean would kill him if his car got left there overnight. 

Dean followed Castiel into their house and immediately started stripping down to his lingerie again. “What are your plans?” He stepped out of his sweatpants and tossed his sweatshirt aside, then Castiel was on him, pushing him against the wall.

“You wanted possessive sex, didn’t you? Because that’s what’s about to happen. I’m not done showing you that you’re mine.”

Dean shuddered and moaned softly, quickly nodding. “Fuck yes, please.”

Castiel reached down and lifted Dean up by his thighs. “Hang on tight.”

  
Dean wrapped his arms and legs around Castiel and held him like a koala bear as he was carried up the stairs. He turned his head and started kissing along Castiel’s jaw with a hum. “What did you think about all of those people looking at me, wanting me?”

Castiel kicked the door shut behind himself and laid Dean down on the bed. “Hm, it was hot, I’ll give you that, but I wanted them to know that you were mine. Every time someone started to approach, I shook my head to send them away.”

Dean grinned. “Maybe you should collar me at the club, that way everyone would know that I belong to you.”

“I do have a collar.”

“Fuck, you do? Can I see it?”

Castiel chuckled. “Okay, I’ll grab it.” He got off the bed and walked to the closet, searching through their toy box. He dug out a thick leather collar with a circular metal ring hanging off the front. He brought it back to Dean. “Is this what you pictured?”

Dean stared at the collar with wide eyes and nodded. “Please, please can I wear it?”

“Of course, my love. Sit up a little.” He wrapped the collar around Dean’s neck, making sure not to fasten it too tight. He sat back and bit his bent finger as he looked at Dean. “You look beautiful.”

Dean could melt from the feeling of being collared. He’d never done it before, and had no idea that he had this much of a kink for it. 

“You know, there’s infinity collars out there. Ever seen one?”

Dean nodded. “Like, the permanent ones?”

“Yes. I’m not proposing we get one now. It’s a bit soon, but maybe down the line, if you’re interested.”

Dean nodded quickly. “Definitely keep that idea on the back burner, because I’m going to lose my mind just wearing this one.”

Castiel hooked his finger through the loop and pulled Dean’s face closer to his own. “Yeah? You like feeling owned?”

Dean moaned. “Yes! Oh god, you need to fuck me right now or I’m going to go crazy.”

“I feel like you’re already starting to.”

Dean whined. 

“I’m just teasing.” Castiel let go of the loop and straddled Dean’s thighs. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll have no choice but to think about me every time you sit down. How does that sound?”

“Fuck, please, sir.”

Castiel slowly unbuttoned his shirt before sliding it off and tossing it towards the hamper. He leaned over Dean with a hum. “That collar suits you. Maybe I should have you wear it more often, just to remind you that you belong to me.”

Dean groaned “Yes, please.”

Castiel stripped out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them all to the hamper. He reached into the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. “It’s going to be hard during your classes on Monday. You’re going to feel me and remember what we did. Maybe I’ll have to cage you so you don’t get hard in class, hm?”

Dean whined. “No, I hate the cage.”

“Only if you’re naughty, then.” Castiel spread Dean’s legs and knelt between them. “Are you going to be good for me tonight?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, I will, sir.”

“You’ll be my good boy?”

“Yes!”

Castiel poured the lube onto his fingers and warmed it up briefly before rubbing two fingers over Dean’s hole. “Good enough for me to let you come? You were a brat at the club, trying to rile me up. Do you think you’ve been punished enough?’ He slid in two fingers.

Dean moaned and whimpered. “I-I think so? Whatever you say, sir.”

“Mmm, I like that answer.” Castiel pumped his fingers in and out. “I think you are allowed to come. I won’t hold you back at all. No waiting or denial. You can come as soon as you can.”

“Ah! Thank you! Thank you, sir…” Dean spread his legs apart further and resisted the urge to push back against Castiel’s fingers. He gasped when Castiel curled them against his prostate. “Fuck, please, need you.”

Castiel added a third finger. “I know, my love. Soon.” He moved his fingers in and out a few times, making absolutely sure that Dean was loose enough. He pulled his fingers free and rubbed the remaining lube over his hard cock. He picked up Dean’s legs and pushed them back a little further as he lined himself up. His eyes were dark as he looked at Dean. “Beg.”

Dean whimpered. “Please, sir. Fuck me so hard that I feel it for days, I wanna be able to sit down and feel it all the time. I need you to make me yours.”

“Darling, you already are mine.” Castiel pushed all the way into Dean with one thrust, making the submissive gasp in surprise.

Dean grabbed the sheets, panting softly. The sensation of the collar already had him so aroused that he felt like his head might explode. His cheeks were red hot, and his ass still stung. 

Castiel waited only a few seconds before pulling back and slamming back in hard enough to make the bed rock. The pace was brutal, and Dean was a moaning mess. 

“Oh god, Cas! Fuck!” Dean had to put his arms on the headboard to brace himself as Castiel fucked him. It was fast, intense, and Deans’ head was spinning. 

“You look so pretty all spread out on my cock, kitten. You know that you belong to me, don’t you?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Uh huh! Ah! C-come on, fuck me harder.”

“Harder? Oh, you greedy little thing. Even this isn’t enough for you? You need it so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow?”

Dean nodded. “Please.”

Castiel obliged. Once he shifted for a better angle, he was slamming into Dean with abandon. 

Dean’s arms shook and he screamed. It was so good, and he felt like he was on cloud nine. It bordered on painful, which made it perfect. 

Castiel reached around to the back of Dean’s neck and slid two fingers behind his collar. “You’re mine, Dean, don’t forget it.”

Dean gasped at the pressure on his throat from the collar. He jolted and came hard, crying out Castiel’s name. His thighs shook and he panted hard, his breathing barely affected by the tightening of the collar. 

Castiel slowed down to a slow roll once Dean’s orgasm had subsided. “Look at you, coming on my cock like a good boy. I didn’t know you had a thing for choking.”

Dean swallowed. “I-I didn’t know either.”

“Hm, a night of discovery, then.” Castiel pulled out. “Turn over.”

Dean flipped over onto his stomach and pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. He panted softly, swaying as he tried to come back from that orgasm. 

Castiel took Dean’s hands out from underneath him and placed them on his back, pinning his wrists there. “Color?” He shifted, lining himself up again. 

Dean moaned softly. He knew he’d be overstimulated, but he wanted Castiel to come inside of him badly. “Green.”

Castiel held Dean’s wrists in place as he pushed back in, a little slower this time. Once he was in, he paused, giving Dean a moment to breathe. 

Dean was overstimulated already, but it still felt good. He was starting to come back from that intense orgasm, so he felt ready. He let out a shout when Castiel pulled back and thrusted into him hard again. The pace was just as hard and fast as before. Dean’s cheek got pushed hard into the mattress, and he felt utterly used.

Every past of his body felt like it was on fire. He moaned with every thrust, his body shaking. Shockingly, he felt himself getting hard again. 

Castiel slid his fingers under the collar again and pulled gently. It wasn't nearly enough to cut off his breathing entirely, but it was enough to threaten to.

Dean let out a strangled moan. He hardened fully and his mouth hung open. He could still breathe just fine, but just the idea of not being able to had him riled up. 

“Dean, I’m going to pull a little harder. Yank your hands away from me if you need me to stop.”

Dean nodded quickly. “Please.”

Castiel’s fingers tightened, and the collar got tighter. 

Dean drew in a short breath. He could still get some air in, but it was restricted. His body did it’s best to let out small noises as he waited for Castiel to let go again. He gasped in a breath once he did. “Fucking hell…” He knew he was dripping precome, and that he was going to come again if this continued. 

Castiel gave Dean a few seconds to breathe before pulling again. “It’s a game of power and trust, isn’t it? I take control over the very thing that keeps you alive, and the power imbalance is arousing. You also have to trust me to know when to let go, and I’ll trust you to tell me if I’m going too long.” He let go, and Dean drew in a sharp breath.

“I-I’m gonna come again if you keep doing that.”

Castiel grinned. This time, he pulled a little harder, and Dean choked as his breathing was cut off even more. He could still get small amounts of air in, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He was so close now, and his body was trembling. Castiel’s fingers tightened a little more, and it sent Dean over the edge. He spasmed as he came a second time, and it was somehow even more intense than his previous orgasm. 

He’d heard about how choking during orgasm made it more intense, but this was beyond anything he ever thought it could be. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and he felt like he was flying. 

Castiel let go of the collar and Dean sucked in a breath, moaning as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He felt Castiel’s hips stutter as he came into Dean with a loud groan. 

They took a good thirty seconds to stay very still and catch their breaths. Castiel finally pulled out and let go of Dean’s wrists. He reached up to take the collar off, but Dean whined and pushed his hands away. 

“Okay. I’ll leave it on. You can’t sleep in that, though.”

“Okay.” Dean rolled to the side instead of falling straight down, wanting to avoid falling into his own release. His ass and thighs burned and ached. He knew he was going to feel this for days, and it was glorious. 

Castiel left, then came back with a cool, wet rag. He cleaned up the mess on Dean’s stomach and on the bed. He sat down and pulled Dean into his lap. “You did so good today, Dean, my good boy.”

Dean curled up against Castiel’s chest, holding onto him tightly. 

Castiel gently stroked Dean’s hair. “Take a few minutes to collect yourself, and then we’ll talk about everything. I think we made a few discoveries tonight.”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He could probably fall asleep right there, but he knew that he needed to stay awake for this discussion. He spent a few minutes getting his mind back online. That had been very intense and new. Once he was ready, he nodded. 

“You didn't know about the collar kink, or the choking, did you?”

Dean shook his head. “Not really. I always liked the idea of collaring, but I never really had the chance to actually try it before now. As for the choking, I thought I hated it. I always just had people come at me with both hands to friggin’ strangle me, and it was terrifying. It was different with you. You didn’t completely cut me off, and I trust you. I know that you’d never hurt me.”

“Do you think it would have scared you if I had completely cut off your breathing? Not that I would do that. You’re not really supposed to completely cut someone off. It’s very dangerous and risky.”

Dean thought for a moment. “Probably. I could still get a little air in the whole time, so I felt safe. I think I was different with the collar too. I might be more aversive to hands. I’d like to find out though. It was really intense.”

“Asphyxiation can make an orgasm very intense. I’m sure that was a lot for you, especially since it was your second orgasm in just a few minutes.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it was, but I really liked it. I like when you’re all possessive.”

Castiel smiled softly. “I try not to do it too often. It can get toxic fast. You’re still supposed to be autonomous and free to do whatever you want, even though I do consider you to be mine. As long as it’s consensual, I think it’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s very consensual here. I like it and think it’s fun, especially because I get to make you angry. You have a cute angry face.”

“What? I do not.”

“Yeah, you do. You get all pouty and your eyebrows knit together, it’s adorable.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Come on, let’s get you into a bath and then bed. You do have to take off the collar now. We don’t want to get the leather wet.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, that’s fair.”

Castiel unbuckled the collar and set it aside. “Want me to carry you?”

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck. He felt like he might actually need to be carried right now because of his sore ass and thighs. 

Castiel carried Dean to the bathroom and set him down on the edge of the tub. He turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. 

Dean hummed while he watched Castiel. “I love you so much.”

Castiel looked at Dean with a smile. “I love you too.” He kissed Dean’s cheek. Once the water was warm, he plugged the drain and helped Dean into the tub. He slid in behind him, his legs around Dean’s waist. 

Dean leaned back against Castiel’s chest and waited for the tub to fill up. He leaned forward and turned off the water once it was full.

Castiel picked up a washcloth and their body wash to wash Dean. This was probably Dean’s favorite part of their usual aftercare. Castiel didn’t always bathe him normally, but after a scene, this was perfect. Castiel also gave fantastic scalp massages when washing his hair, so that was a bonus. 

Castiel washed himself with a little help from Dean, who turned around to face him. It was times like this when they were grateful for the large tub.

Once Castiel was clean, Dean turned back around to lean against Castiel’s chest. They sat there for a while, just enjoying the warm water. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and held him close. He kissed his shoulder every now and then, humming against Dean’s skin. 

Dean shivered once the water had gone cold and leaned forward to unplug the drain. He carefully got to his feet, holding onto the wall. 

Castiel was quick to wrap Dean in a towel and get him dry enough to carry to the bed. He dried himself off before returning to Dean. “Do you want some pajamas?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m okay like this.”

Castiel put on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed. He held his arms out for Dean, smiling as he climbed into them. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“Night. Love you too.” Dean curled up in Castiel’s arms, easily drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
